Ultima: Jimmy Neutrons Nightmare
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Jimmy and friends find themselves in a dilemma as the League of Villains reunites with a goal in mind. To conquer the universe! This story shows Jimmys involvement in the Ultima universe.
1. Prologue

If you live in Retroville, then you must know who Jimmy Neutron is. Undeniably, the smartest kid in Retroville if not the world. Jimmy has built many inventions and has become somewhat of a prodigy child. He even built his own robot dog whom he named Goddard. He also has two friends who he likes to hang out with named Carl and Sheen, as well as two annoying rivals named Cindy and Libby. Despite his genius however, he still goes to a normal elementary school like all of his friends. Often, Jimmy would invent something amazing or go on many adventures that are fun and exciting, or vice versa. But for all of the friends he has, he also has numerous enemies. From the evil alien tyrant, King Goobot to the diminutive mad scientist, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy has fought these guys time and time again. Eventually, it wouldn't be long before they formed their own group, the League of Villains. A crime syndicate bent on destroying Jimmy and his friends once and for all. And who knows? Perhaps this time, they might succeed?

* * *

><p>To be written in unison with Timmy Turners Tradgedy. And will start after Kim Possibles Cataclysm is finished.<p> 


	2. The Second Meeting of the League

_Dear fellow villain, evil person, scoundrel, rogue, rascal, and/or generally bad creature or person_

_You are hereby invited to attend the second meeting of the League of Villains. There, we shall discuss the plans for our biggest and most diabolical plan ever. Total universal domination! Light refreshments will be served. Also, a quick reminder, we will be introducing a few new members into the league who promise to contribute great things in ensuring the destruction of a certain big-headed boy genius who shall not be named. It is mandatory that EVERYBODY attends!_

_Yours very truly and evilly_

_King Goobot._

* * *

><p>(The flagship of the Yokian empire floated through the empty void of space. Inside was a meeting room full of people and aliens alike. At the head of the table was the mastermind behind it all, King Goobot.)<p>

King Goobot: Ah, yes. I'm glad you all showed up. Baby Eddie, Grandma Taters, the Junkman, Eustace Stritch, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, and. . .wait! Where are the space bandits?

Beautiful Gorgeous: They reformed, remember?

Baby Eddie: Yeah! They backstabbed us to join those annoying kids and turn against us!

King Goobot: Ah, yes. Now I remember. Oh, well.

Eustace: I do hope you have a good reason for assembling us all over again!

King Goobot: I DO! If you remember, our previous attempt to destroy those kids as a team failed miserably. And do you know why?

Beautiful Gorgeous: Because of that smelly four-armed vomit monster over here?

Junkman: Watch it! Or I'll. . .

Grandma Taters: Aw, I think it's because we weren't working together all the way through. But I know if we put our differences aside, then the world will be a much happier place to live in. Who wants to hear a song?

King Goobot: SILENCE! Grandma Taters, you are correct. The reason we failed was because at the very last portion in our plan, we were at each others throats instead of Neutron's.

Baby Eddie: Yeah well you can't really blame us. Every single one of you makes me sick to my diaper!

Eustace: Likewise you little brat!

King Goobot: ENOUGH! I need all of you to be on your best behavior when we attack Neutron's world again! The plan I have in store is far too great to let your petty indifferences botch it up!

Junkman: What plan?

King Goobot: Take over the world!

Beautiful Gorgeous: Been there, done that. Failed hopelessly.

King Goobot: Oh, but I don't think you all fully comprehend. We're not just going to take over the world. We're going to rule the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

(The other villains were in awe of what Goobot had in mind.)

Baby Eddie: If I may speak, let me just be the first to say YOU'RE NUTS! How are we supposed to do that if those heroes are gonna stop us anyway?

King Goobot: Don't worry. We have it all planned out. Before I assembled all of you here, Professor Calamitous and I were working on this plan to take over the universe. Professor?

Calamitous: Thank you King Goobot.

(Calamitous stepped down and brought out a projector showing images on screen.)

Calamitous: You see, there is another Organization of villains from another universe who will be assisting us in taking this world as our own. They are called, the Organization. And they want us to be a part of it as well on the condition that we defeat our nemeses once and for all!

Eustace: And just how are we going to do that?

Calamitous: I'm glad you asked.

(Calamitous flipped through the slides displaying a variety of poorly hand drawn images made by him.)

Calamitous: You see, all we need to do is assemble these giant electrical nodes on the nine planets of the solar system. Mercury, Venus, Mars. . .um. . .Uranus, and so forth! We shall also be assembling on on Earth. Once we activate all nine of these power nodes, they will unleash a powerful reality disrupting force which will engulf the universe and everyone in it!

Grandma Taters: Oh, dear. I do hope we'll all be okay when it begins.

Baby Eddie: The old broad has a point. If these machines really do destroy the universe as you say, then HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA SURVIVE?

(All the villains began arguing the same thing.)

King Goobot: EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! Thanks to our friends in the Organization, we will be exiting this universe long before it can affect us. The dark force will engulf everyone in the solar system including our enemies leaving them with nowhere to escape!

Beautiful Gorgeous: I hate to admit it, but that does sound like a pretty foolproof plan.

Baby Eddie: Just one more thing. You said on those invites that you were gonna introduce some new members into the League of Villains.

Grandma Taters: Oh, yes. I am really looking forward to meeting those nice people.

King Goobot: Ah, yes. Come on out new members of the League!

(Stepping through the door came a group of at least five silhouetted figures. One was scientist just like Calamitous except he was taller and had wild white hair on his head. Another looked like a young chinese boy who looked like he could perform some groundbreaking martial arts. Another was dressed as a prison warden. Another was a young adult with glasses who looks like he could be in college. And the final villain is an alien just like Goobot, except his head was very large and he was hovering above the ground. As they took their seats King Goobot continued his speech.)

King Goobot: Alright! Now that everyone is assembled, this meeting can finally begin!

(As the villains began talking, the Yokian Flagship started flying closer towards Pluto. And then to Neptune. And then to Uranus. And so on until they finally arrive at Earth. What's in store for them, nobody could possibly be prepared for.)


	3. Ready For the Dance

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This story will also feature references to the Jimmy Neutron spin-off, Planet Sheen. In fact, there will also be a chapter all about that eventually. But since I usually go by the continuity of shows to write my stories, Sheen is going to appear in the story without any explanation of how he returned from Zeenu. Whether or not the show will explain if Sheen returns, only time will tell. Until then, most parts of the story will be building up references to the spin-off. Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

><p>(In the city of Retroville, in the lab of it's own resident genius, said genius is hard at work in his lab working on his latest creation. His robot dog, Goddard is also right beside him watching him work.)<p>

Goddard: Bark bark!

Jimmy: I know it's late boy. But I know I'm close this time.

Goddard: Bark?

Jimmy: I told you already. I'm working on a new and improved portable universal transporter. One that will make my old one obsolete.

(Goddard looked at Jimmy almost like he was crazy.)

Jimmy: Aw, Goddard. I know it seems almost impossible, but just think of what we can accomplish if I make this. We can travel to any dimension at any given moment. Meaning we won't be limited to just having to go to the lab to travel.

(Jimmy tinkered with the portable device only for it to spark.)

Jimmy: Apparently it's going to take longer than I thought.

(Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard within the lab.)

Vox: THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE FRONT DOOR! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE FRONT DOOR!

Jimmy: Vox, put it up on screen!

(On the large TV monitor, the faces of his best friends, Carl and Sheen showed up.)

Sheen: HEY, JIMMY! CAN WE COME INTO THE LAB FOR A MINUTE? THERE'S SOME STUFF WE NEED TO DO THERE!

Carl: Sheen, don't yell! It hurts my ears.

Jimmy: I might as well.

(Jimmy pressed a button and Carl and Sheen fell through a trapdoor leading down to the lab.)

Jimmy: Alright you guys. Before you touch anything, I want you first tell me exactly what you want to do. Remember the last time you messed with something in my lab without my permission?

Carl: I'm sorry. It looked like an inhaler from far away.

Sheen: I didn't know we could turn inside out like that.

Jimmy: Sheen. What is this stuff you needed to do?

Sheen: I need to borrow your Ultra Shock Dance Teacher thingy to learn hip-hop so I can impress Libby in the Retroville Festival of Dance tonight.

Jimmy: Huh? Sure, fine. It's right over there.

(Sheen ran over to the Dance Teacher as Carl walked up to Jimmy.)

Carl: Is it okay if I use your computer? I really need to make a call to someone because my computer broke.

Jimmy: Sure Carl. Whoa are you contacting?

(Carl walked over to the computer, typed bunch of numbers, and then a beautiful young girl appeared on screen.)

Carl: Elkie! Are you ready for our date?

Elkie: Ya? It will be so nice to meet you again Carl Wheezer!

Jimmy: Elkie Elkberg? I didn't know you were still seeing each other.

Carl: Oh, yeah. It's just that we've kept our relationship discrete. Apparently some people have a hard time believing we'e together. But we don't care about that anymore. Because Elkie's agreed to let her come over for the week.

Elkie: I'll be seeing you later tonight Carl.

Carl (snort) Aw, gee.

(When the transmission turned off, Sheen arrived next to Jimmy now dancing like a pro.)

Sheen: Thanks Jimmy! Now Libby is sure to enjoy my dancing now! You wanna come with us?

Jimmy: Naw, I can't. I'm in the middle of trying to fix the portable universal transporter, and I'm so close.

Vox: THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE FRONT DOOR!

(The TV monitor turned on showing Cindy Vortex wearing a long and beautiful dress. Jimmy's mouth was agape when he saw her at the front door.)

Jimmy: Then again, I suppose I do deserve a break every now and again.

* * *

><p>(Outside, Cindy along with her best friend Libby were waiting outside Jimmy's lab as the sun was beginning to set.)<p>

Libby: Cindy, hurry up already. The dance festival is about to start!

Cindy: Don't worry Libby. As soon as Jimmy walks out that door, then we can all go. You think he'll like my dress?

Libby: Girl, have you even said the "L word" to him yet?

Cindy: I'm working up to it!

Libby: Come on already! Everyone knows about it! When are you ever going to admit your feelings?

Cindy: As soon as YOU admit YOUR feelings for Sheen!

Libby: Hey! We're talking about your relationships issues, aight?

(As soon as the door opened, Jimmy was dressed up in a fancy dancing suit right before the girls. Cindy couldn't help but get all goggly eyed at him.)

Jimmy: Whaddya say Cindy? You wanna ready to go to the festival?

Cindy: Yeeeeeaaah.

(Jimmy took Cindy's hand and they both walked off. Sheen ran outside and grabbed Libby's hand.)

Sheen: C'mon babe! Let's boogie! You coming Carl?

Carl: I'll meet you guys there! I have to go pick up Elkie at the bus station!

(Sheen left with Libby holding her hand while Carl ran off in a different direction.)

Libby: Sheen. I really need to talk to you about something.

Sheen: Later! Right now, it's to the dance festival to salsa the night away!

(Sheen and Libby ran off into the night while unknown to them, a small figure tried to sneak up to the front door of the lab. The person in question was a baby and he is too short to reach the door.)

Baby Eddie: Yeah. Sure. Send the baby to raid the lab. That was brilliant.

(When Baby Eddie looked up, he immediately saw the scanner on the side of the door.)

Baby Eddie: Oh, for Pete's sake.

(The villain pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.)

Baby Eddie: Hey, Goobot! Apparently you forgot to tell me that this scanner requires Jimmy's DNA to get inside!

King Goobot: Then find Neutron and FORCE HIM TO OPEN IT!

Baby Eddie: And just how the heck am I gonna do that?

King Goobot: You're just as big a genius as Neutron! You figure it out!

(When Goobot hung up, Baby Eddie thought for a moment until an idea sprung to mind.)

Baby Eddie: And I think I just figured it out.

* * *

><p>(At the bus stop, Carl Wheezer watched as the bus came driving by. As it came to a stop, lots of passengers came pouring out. But there was one in particular Carl was fixated on.)<p>

Elkie: CARL WHEEZER!

Carl: ELKIE!

(The two lovers hugged and embraced upon seeing each other again.)

Carl: Hey Elkie! Now that you're here, you ready to boogie?

Elkie: Yah! I is ready to get my groove on!

Carl: To the Dance Festival!

(Carl and Elkie ran across the city to the festival. Unknown to them, a large robot was watching them from behind a building. And Baby Eddie was riding right on top of it.)

Baby Eddie: HAHA! This is going to be easier than I thought. I've been meaning to test these babies out for a test run anyway.

(As soon as Eddie shook his rattle, a few more robots just like the one Baby Eddie was riding on showed up from behind the buildings. And they were all ready to converge on one location. The school.)


End file.
